This invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to receive excretions and more particularly to such disposable diapers suitable for adult users.
Most of the conventionally available diapers for adult users are characterized in a substantially T-shaped configuration as a whole defined by a back area and a pair of wing areas laterally extending from opposite sides of the back area.
Diapers of such configuration are generally classified into two types depending upon the sequence for wearing them when the wearer is in bed.
With the first type, an attendant places a back area of a diaper on the rear waist of the wearer, places a crotch area thereof on the crotch of the wearer with a front area thereof being held in hand, places said front area on the belly of the wearer and finally places and fastens said wing areas one on another over the belly of the wearer. Most of the conventional diapers are of this first type so far as the sequence for wearing is concerned.
With the second type, the attendant places a back area of a diaper on the rear waist of the wearer, fastens wing areas thereof one on another over the belly of the wearer, places a crotch area thereof on the crotch of the wearer with a front area thereof held in hand, places said front area on the belly of the wearer so as to cover said wing areas and finally fastens said front area onto said wing areas.
Concerning the ease for the diaper to be worn, the latter is better than the former, because, with the latter type, the diaper is fastened around the waist of the wearer at the intermediate step of wearing by coupling said wing areas to one another over the belly of the wearer and the diaper can be worn by the wearer him- or herself who stands up.
With the latter type, however, an absorbent core located in said front area would not be effectively utilized for absorption of liquid excretions since a liquid-impermeable backsheet extends over the entire diaper including said wing areas. Specifically, said front area is placed upon said wing areas having the liquid-impermeable backsheet and these wing areas form a barrier against permeation of liquid excretions into said front area. When said front area is not effectively utilized for absorption of liquid excretions in this manner, the liquid absorption capacity in said front area will be insufficient to avoid undesirable leakage of liquid excretions, particularly when the wearer is adult. Leakage due to such insufficient liquid absorption capacity in said front area often occurs particularly when the wearer is male or when the wearer is female and laying on her own side on the bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide disposable diapers which are of the foregoing second type but constructed so that the front area of diaper also has a sufficient liquid absorption capacity.